


Letters from Hope

by Lolibutterfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Hurt, Letters, Past Abuse, Possessive Tom Riddle, Sane Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolibutterfly/pseuds/Lolibutterfly
Summary: It is something that has come out of my soul when I saw the original story, it is painful and full of adolescent anguish. Hope you enjoy it, I may post another short about Sirius later in this story. It is really good and I hope the author continues it
Relationships: Harry Potter & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 39
Kudos: 276





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babybubba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybubba/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Goodnight, Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926888) by [babybubba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybubba/pseuds/babybubba). 



Lily Potter ran her hands lovingly over the lines written by her son Evan. Since Hogwarts began all her letters with envelopes were carefully stored in books that she kept on her personal shelf in her bedroom. Charlus and Evan's letters were carefully preserved with their best preservation spells

She wouldn't want them to be broken or damaged for the world

As she went to put the book on the shelf, Lily's hand brushed another volume and she looked at it with a hint of curiosity. Next to the large volume of letters from Charlus, which included praise from her teachers, and the almost-large volume from Evan, was a small and discreet volume that said "Letters from Hope."

Lily wondered for a few seconds how that volume would have gotten onto her shelf. But she was very thin and she didn't know why. A slight cold sensation rose from Lily's chest and she dismissed it as getting dizzy.

She went to bed where she lay down to sleep, upon awakening she had completely forgotten about the tome and left to continue her magical research.

If she had only taken the tome she would have seen that none of Hope's letters had been opened and none had been read, she would also notice that the letters stopped at her daughter's third birthday. But alas, Lily Potter would not open that book until it was too late.

\---------------------------------

(Excerpts from the letters)

1st Letter, first year

Mom, dad, please don't hate me. I wasn't angry or sorry that you couldn't come to Kingcross with me. Don't hate me, I don't know why the hat put me in Slytherin. I asked him to put me in Gryffindor, but he said I'd do better in Slytherin.

It's not too bad here, Professor Snape seems nice and I met a girl named Carina at the station.

I didn't want to disappoint you ...

….Sorry….

… .Please respond….

8th Letter, first year

Today is my birthday

I thought I would get an owl from you. I thought I'd get a note from you or from Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus. But no owls flew to my site. Nothing came from you

A boy laughed at me for not receiving anything on my birthday and with a punch I knocked out three teeth. But nothing's wrong, okay and she said she fell down the stairs

Why don't you answer?

Are you still angry that I'm in Slytherin?

Are you too busy to reply?

A house elf brought me a special cake for my birthday, my favorite. Do you remember? Do you remember what was my favorite cake? Please everyone receives letters at least once a week.

Please respond

16th Letter, first year

I had to stay at Hogwarts because you forgot to send me the train ticket back. Even though I told you I was going home for Christmas.

It's okay, Professor Snape takes care of me since I'm the only Slytherin left. I'm having a great time in the labs learning more about potions. They are very entertaining! I love to see the color or steam change just by stirring the potion from one side to the other.

The teacher realized that I had no gifts other than the cape the headmaster gave me, so he gave me a set of third-year ingredients. I'm excited. But I would have wanted to spend the holidays with you

Did you forget to send me my gifts? Did Evan miss me at the Christmas party?

34th Letter, first year

I hope your answer. I have learned to shape a lumos, the teacher says that I have talent with spells. I don't think it's true, besides, I prefer potions

Will you wait for me at Kingscross?

I know my grades are not stellar, but I have worked hard in all my subjects and I would like you to help me review during the summer

Why don't you answer? Did I do something wrong?

Please mom, I feel lonely. Even Carina's mother writes to me now knowing that you weren't writing to me

Please respond

54th Letter, second year

Mother, today I have become a woman.

Just on my birthday my first blood has dropped. Madam Pomfrey was delighted and said it was a good omen. She did a fertility test on me and it turns out I'm quite fertile, which is rare for a thoroughbred.

Can you send me chocolate?

The nurse gave me, but I'm afraid I've already eaten the piece

I've been waiting for your owl all day. In the end I only got the owl from Zitra this morning, he gave me a teddy bear because "Girls need cute things." It is the first stuffed animal I have received in years and I hugged it tightly when I got to the bedroom

If a stranger remembers my birthday why don't you, mother? Why doesn't father either? Why do you treat me so coldly?

I have little hope for a response to this letter, but would appreciate a response.

60th Letter, second year

Father, Professor Snape told me how you bullied him. I'm glad to see that with your treatment to your children you show how much you have matured

I have seen a photo of you in the newspaper, doing the advance shopping for the Charlus course. I couldn't help but remember how I, despite being your heir, was sent to shop alone because you didn't want to leave Charlus alone. I remember how they looked at me with pity because they thought I was an orphan. I remember how lonely I felt that day

I did an inheritance test in Gringotts with the help of Zitra and have claimed the position of heir according to the rules of our noble and ancient house. In addition, I made the arrangements to separate a part of our assets in a special vault for my marriage dowry and put more money in my trust vault to be able to manage some emergency purchases that I need.

If you disagree with any of the things mentioned in the previous paragraph, please discuss it with me by letter

Last letter, third year

Lily, James, I don't want to go through with this anymore.

Carina has made me see the truth.

I love you, but not what you have become now. I love the memory of the man and woman who raised me for the first four years of my life. Because those were my parents, the people I write to are not them. A father would never forget one of his children, they would fight for each of them.

Parents love their children and I doubt that you have even thought of me in recent years.

What kind of father forgets his daughter's birthday for more than three years but congratulates his son by sending him fifteen owls?

This is my last letter to you. From now on I will no longer consider them my parents, they will only be Lord and Lady Potter. I hate this, but I have to. It is something sick and harmful that is torturing me and Zitra says I should stop, Carina agrees

It's funny, Zitra has done more for me in these three years than Lily has in my entire life. I may call her mom in my next letters to her. At least she answers me when I write her letters

I can't keep clinging to you while you forget about me and don't turn to look at me. This is the last time I will consider myself your daughter. I do not expect an answer to this letter, even if it comes I will not read it. Three years of waiting is long enough.

I will inform you through other means if I have a potential suitor or a marriage proposal

My warmest and last goodbyes, Hope Dorea Potter, Heir to the noble house and former Potter

\---------------------------

Hope Slytherin, née Potter, looked at the letter in her hand. She hadn't seen Lily's beautiful handwriting in years. They had apparently found out about their marriage six months after their marriage.

Despite the fact that she invited them to the wedding and asked James to deliver the groom to her. They said they would think about it. But the wedding day came and she walked alone to her wonderful husband.

Hope could feel Lily Potter's magic in the envelope and knew that Lily would know the exact moment the letter was opened and what happened to her.

Hope smiled throwing the letter into the fire without reading it. Marvolo raised an eyebrow at her and then rose to kiss Hope's forehead.

-You have done well, in your state stress does not suit you. Just read the books I give you and stay in the areas that the house elves have prepared for you.

-I know- Hope smiled slightly

\- Are you my good girl? - Hope nodded - Wait for me for dinner unless you get dizzy, okay? I want to have a moment alone with my wife

-Yes my love. Take good care of my seats in the wizenmagot while I can't attend, the flu trip really makes the pregnancy bad

Marvolo looked into his wife's eyes and smiled happily. At first he seduced her into killing her, but then he saw how the Potter family treated her and found a kindred spirit in her. The first person he would die to protect.


	2. Sirius remember

Sirius glared across the room at Lord Slytherin. It was frustrating sitting so close to the man who had tried to kill his godson years ago and being unable to do anything. Because they had no proof.

Lord Slytherin was a clean person with a record and a verifiable past, no matter how much the members of the order said. There was no reason to accuse or imprison Lord Slytherin, as the Minister for Magic said.

The man was basically associated with the neutrals and was gaining more and more power and influence with innovative bills for social purposes. The press adored him and the people too.

Hell, the guy had managed to open a magical orphanage and the press was going to see how every Friday he went to read storybooks to the orphans and play with them. Lord Voldemort's facade was so pretty this time that no one would ever suspect him.

The session ended and as they left Sirius made sure to stay to hit the guy with his shoulder as he passed. The man just smiled at him as he fixed his suit and continued on his way. A smell stopped Sirius, it was the scent that was in Lord Slytherin.

A scent that he knew, that was part of the Potter household.

\----------------------------

\- Are you sure he smelled like my house? James held Lily against her chest. The woman looked terrified

-But we have many ward rooms around and the fidelius enchantment! How could you get closer?

Mad-Eye drank from his potion before looking at them with his false eye. After being imprisoned for so long in the Triwizard tournament, he needed potions for certain things.

-Maybe we approach it wrong.- The director turned to look at the man- That scent is in the Potter house and ... in the people who inhabit it

Lily almost got to my knees at that point

-Is Voldemort hanging around Evan and Charlus? - That was all she said before passing out in her husband's arms.

\-----------------------------------------

Sirius knew that forbidding the boys to go to Hogsmade was cruel, but it was also cruel to make him go in his animagus form to watch over them. I didn't know if they remembered him, but he was naked like that.

Naked in the fucking snow! Remus was laughing at him out loud, he knew it. Fortunately, Antlers was there too. If Sirius covered Hogsmade, James covered the surroundings and the forest near the "House of Screams"

A red-haired girl walked past him and Sirius turned around as he smelled the same smell that he had smelled from Voldemort. He grabbed the girl's winter cloak with his teeth and she turned to look at him.

Lily

It was Lily, a younger Lily but it was her.

-Hi doggy. You're lost? - She buried her fingers in the exact spot that Sirius liked and he couldn't help but kick the ground asking for more attention. It had been a long time since Evan and Charlus had grown too old to caress her and I missed her- What's your name, beautiful? I am hope potter

Hope

Hope!

Sirius remembered her suddenly. James' first puppy, the girl he had cared for in dog form when she was a months old. Which is why he put up with house elves brushing him clean.

Why hadn't he remembered Hope earlier?

Not…

Where had Hope been all those years? His last memory of her was shortly before her fifth birthday. Where had Hope been after that?

Sirius barked loudly, wanting to take Hope away. She was in danger, Voldemort wasn't going for Evan or Charlus, he was going for Hope.

-Sorry, I have an appointment that I can't be late- Hope took off her scarf and tied it around Sirius's neck- That way you'll be warmer, you look cold, doggy

Hope started to leave and Sirius ran into the woods to find James. The great stag that was Antlers was quite close to Hogsmade, to be honest. Looking through the trees at Charlus and Evan who were entering the three brooms

Sirius almost lunged at him and knocked him to the ground. They both returned to their human forms. Which was quite weird, being the two of them naked, in the snow, one on the other

-What the hell, Padfoot? !! Why aren't you with the kids ?!

\- It's not Charlus he's pointing at! It's Hope!

"Hope?" The understanding took a few seconds to reach James's eyes, but when it arrived it burned like a bonfire. "My daughter?" Is he going for Hope?

Both men changed and thanks to Sirius they quickly found Hope's trail. She was in front of the screaming house and she was not alone. Marvolo Slytherin wrapped his arms around Hope's body and she stayed still, not preventing him from touching her but not increasing the contact.

Sirius had to restrain himself from going out to attack. If they left now they would not only give Slytherin a reason to kick them out of the Wizenmagot, but they would enter Azkaban as illegal Animagi.

-Poor Hope, James Potter's most pathetic daughter. Forgotten by her family despite being in plain sight. A shadow inside your own home, unseen by your family

The words hurt Sirius because he couldn't deny them. He hadn't thought of Hope in years, hadn't spoken to her, and hadn't seen her. Years in which he had ignored her giving priority to Evan and Charlus, who were smaller and the savior of the wizarding world

-I remember so well how beautiful you were the day I took your virginity. Screaming and writhing at first, begging for me to stop over and over, but in the end you could only cry and ask for more of me inside your body. Are you still my special girl?

As much as Sirius wished Hope didn't answer, she did.

-Yes.

-All mine. A doll broken and forgotten by those who should have loved her, a doll that is perfect for me. Even if they remember you and pay attention to you one day, you will know that it is second hand. They don't really love you, if they loved you they wouldn't forget you. Who really loves you, Hope? Who will never forget?

-You, only you really love me- Hope was slightly blushed when she said that- You remember me

Sirius felt something sickly rising in him. His heart clenched as he watched Voldemort manipulate Hope. He had found the weakest member of the Potter family and was manipulating her mercilessly. Soft words, love, attention, ... Everything to get close to Charlus and kill him

Sirius noticed that James was no longer by his side and looked around. James was going to get his change of clothes in the abandoned house and planned to face them in their human form.

-I still remember when I saved you at the quiddicht world cup. Like that stupid member of the Order of the Phoenix, he threw you to the ground and stepped over you, breaking your nose as he stepped on your head. You have been mine since I saved you then. My precious, precious Hope.- The man placed a kiss on Hope's forehead and Sirius wanted to bite him to death- Come on I will accompany you almost to Hogsmade, it would be bad if you see me here

\- Yes, Marvolo- The man put his arm around the girl's waist and began to guide her down the path, his smile was terrifying for Sirius.

By the time James arrived in human form and clothed, they had been gone for a few minutes. Sirius transformed and dressed before going with James

-We have to inform Director Dumbledore about this, let's go

-He has touched my daughter- James only whispered those words before growling them with all the strength of his heart.- He has taken my daughter's virginity!

-We have to go to Dumbledore and the order. They must know about this- Sirius looked at James before punching him in the face and throwing him to the ground- This is because of our negligence, yours and mine, everyone's. You can hit me later but now we have to gather to order

James seemed to come to his senses again and nodded, going to the portkey of the house. Sirius caught a bit of Hope's scent in the air and turned in Hogsmade's direction. The things he had said ...

This situation was entirely their fault.

-Sorry, puppy. I swear I'll make it up to you even if it costs me my life- he said before appearing at the Potter property

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Marvolo and Hope's first time in my opinion will be a lot like hate sex and will be very violent on both sides. The two will have to be treated later at St. Mungo's for deep scratches, bites and bruises, but it will be all spoiled.
> 
> This scene was made thinking that Hope recognized Padfoot. After all, she grew up with the Animagus in her home. So Hope, already completely evil, told Marvolo through the parsel and they played with both of them to think that Marvolo was manipulating and abusing her.
> 
> In this scene, whatever is done, Hope will never be able to obtain the salvation that Sirius wants to give her.


	3. The panic of the dark lords

When Marvolo and Hope found out they were expecting a child, they had exactly the same feelings at the same time. Maybe that's why Lucius always said that Hope was totally and absolutely perfect for his lord.

They both felt joy, surprise and fear at the same time.

Joy because they were going to expand their family. Marvolo was usually the one who constantly brought up his plans to get Hope pregnant, especially during sex and foreplay. But Hope herself was immensely happy to know that her love for her husband was bearing fruit.

Surprise for the pregnancy. Both Hope and Marvolo, more he than she, had performed multiple dark magic experiments. Rituals, spells and potions. Dark magic could damage the fertility of magicians, so those who dabbled in it often did so at an advanced age. Being able to conceive so soon after her marriage was a real surprise

And fear because neither of them had the faintest idea of how to be parents.

The example of Hope's parents were two people who forgot her for years until she began a romantic relationship with someone whom they deeply disapproved of for justifiable and well-founded reasons. They were not a good example of parents.

Marvolo's case was more complicated. Raised in an orphanage only by bitter spinsters, the only father figure was a priest whom the older boys seemed to avoid. Five year old Tom threw an accidental legimens and heard the man think how he wanted Tom to grow up fast, how he would enjoy him when he reached the right age. Tom felt disgusted and did something to the man's mind, the next day they found him hanging in the church with a letter in which he confessed his fondness for children between twelve and thirteen years old.

With such traumatic childhoods involving father figures, it was normal for both of them to be overwhelmed and happy when it came to being parents. And since both of them clashed a lot in certain aspects, they decided to go and seek help separately.

\---------------------

Marvolo's side

Lucius looked at him as he sat in one of the black lion leather wing chairs in his study. Marvolo had come by flu, had said he wanted to speak to him in private and had not said a word since Lucius closed the door

Lucius knew he was risking a Crucio, but if he made him wait longer he also risked the curse

-My Sir? Has something happened, my lord?

-Hope is pregnant

Lucius made a truly great effort to hide his emotions. He was quiet for a few seconds

-Is it good or bad news that your wife is pregnant? Mrs. Hope is truly like you and a lady to follow, if all the seats she owns in the Wizenmagot are indicative of how she knows how to use weaknesses to her advantage.

-I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing- Marvolo leaned back and rubbed his eyes hard as he sighed- I don't know how to feel, I had never considered leaving ... Descendants

-Well, fatherhood always takes us all by surprise- Lucius tried to smile in a relaxed way, it didn't work.

-Please, Lucius. You were raised with the idea of mating first and then doing other things in life, like maintaining the family fortune. No one told me or showed me how to babysit. The environment Hope and I grew up in wasn't the best- Lucius grimaced at his words- Any advice?

-None useful- Lucius smiled

Marvolo made a mocking sound

-Please, Draco adores you. I'm surprised you don't have any helpful advice for a new parent. Didn't he give you some Abraxas?

Lucius looked at his lord, suddenly remembering that his lord had not been raised as a rich thoroughbred like him.

\- I did not know my father until I did a clear accidental magic at the age of eight. I didn't even know it existed- Marvolo looked at the man- This was the breeding of heirs in thoroughbred families until you arrived, my lord. You did not associate with your children until they proved to be magicians. But you proved that even squib could make potions and that changed a lot for the heirs. Also, I only saw him one hour a week to inform him of the progress of my studies, the rest of the time I was raised by house elves.

Marvolo thought it over carefully, minus the elves' part Lucius and Hope's upbringing seemed pretty similar. Perhaps that was why she had been so easily accepted by the second generation of Death Eaters. Because she had had childhoods similar to them

\- And how did you end up so close to Draco?

-Well, I was curious. I had never been close to a baby before and that was my son. And the breeding methods were changing. I had no idea how to behave or what to do, neither did Narcissa. We had both been raised house elves and hardly seen our parents. I guess we learned day by day and the most important lesson was showing Draco how much we loved him every chance we could. I think that's the best advice. Love your son and show it to him. The rest of things are learned over time

Marvolo was left thinking. It was like when he entered the magical world, drowning or dying. Only this time he wouldn't be alone. Hope would help him swim. And if he was so worried and restless, it was because he didn't want to do it wrong.

\- I think you can congratulate me, Lucius. After all that is good news

Lucius was quick to congratulate him as he mentally planned to increase his family by a boy and a girl to cover both genders. Hope and Marvolo were incredibly strong wizards. And they were their lords

It would be an honor for the Malfoy house to provide suitable marriage candidates. Besides that Narcissa had been insisting on having a girl since Draco was becoming independent from them.

\----------------------------

Hope's side

Carina poured a glass of an off-white liquid in front of Hope. The girl had been crying since she got home. Hope didn't used to cry. Even when she fell off her broom and broke her leg in three places, she didn't cry

And now she was crying like a cupcake on her couch

-What is this?

-Kelpie milk liqueur, my great grandmother says it works well for pregnancy

\- How do you know? - Hope squealed as she clung to a cushion

-My great-grandmother is a seer, she sent it to me with a note that it would do you good. You already know that she loves you. It is the strongest you can take in pregnancy. And you need something strong

-God, I've been so sentimental for weeks. Although now I have someone to blame- Hope looked at her belly- I'm terrified, C. I… I don't know if I can be a good mother, I don't know if I can love him properly. I don't want to make the same mistakes as my parents

Carina stood up as she muttered something about Hope being capable of marrying a mass murderer without hesitation but terrifying herself of a small, innocent baby. The irony of life.

Although Carina knew what really terrified Hope. The heartbreaking coldness of her past. The feeling of a lonely childhood surrounded by a happy family that ignored her. The total abandonment by all who should love her

Hope loved her dark lord. And she knew that Slytherin loved her. But that love was the foundation of Hope's fear. Because Lily and James Potter loved each other passionately and were negligent parents.

Carina had first noticed how deep Hope's wounds were when her mother hugged her friend on their first Christmas together. Hope's arms clung tightly to her mother and she flinched in an almost violent way. The following year Carina realized that this had been the first hug Hope had received since she was five years old.

Carina put a potion before Hope

-This is an abortifacient potion, it works until the fifth month of pregnancy without causing damage to the woman's body.- Hope's eyes widened, it was a potion that she had made herself and that she had given to Carina when her friend I still had an illicit relationship with Fred- I won't judge you if you take it and I won't tell Marvolo. You can erase your fear just by drinking it.

-Not. I will not do it. It's my baby, I can't do this. I can't kill him- the tears kept falling from Hope's eyes

-Then you're already better than your parents. Just to think about it. But if you want to be more secure, you could make a blood pact to never forget one of your children.

Hope looked at Carina between tears

-Do you think I can be a good mother?

\- I think you'll be the best mother in the world, Hope. So make sure my godson develops well. I do not want to cry because her mother was very emotional during the pregnancy

Hope gave a watery laugh and the air between the two softened as they talked about things the babies needed and that Hope would have to look at. Marvolo would definitely commission a crib with carved snakes and protective runes of all kinds

………………………………

Marvolo and Hope looked at each other across the dining room table at dinner.

-I want to be the best possible father for our future child

-Yeah, me too.

Marvolo got up and walked over to Hope before kneeling down and kissing her still flat stomach. Then I rub her face against that area of skin and sigh

-You are mine, I will take care of you with all my might. To you and your mother- the parsel whisper echoed in Hope's ears and she smiled

-I'll take care of you and the baby too, Marvolo. We will be the most loving couple of dark lords in the world with our children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original author, will you let me write my version of Lily remembering Hope? It has been highly requested by those who read this tribute to your story.
> 
> And with this chapter I end my special of 5 new chapters for my birthday


	4. Lily's chapter and the lost of Hope

Hope checked the book Marvolo had given her. She was delighted with all those spell notes. Until now the teachers had thought that she understood everything just by telling her once. Most did not answer their questions

But this book was one of many that Marvolo had given him. Books that had really helped her improve. Even when the two of them were alone, if she asked him questions he answered them calmly.

There was a time in Hope's childhood when she was dazzled by magic and wanted to learn all kinds of incantations. After years of neglect she just stopped trying. No matter what she did, she couldn't win over her brothers in any way.

She gave up

But now she had to fight and make up for that. Especially after Marvolo told him that the title of lord could be contested in a duel between the brothers. If she didn't improve, she would lose all four of her Wizenmagot seats.

And she was getting better, so much so that Flickbick was putting on the medal that she had finally awakened her potential.

-Miss Potter- Hope slammed the book shut and turned to look at the assistant principal- You are expected in the principal's office after school today, make sure you go.

-Yes, Professor McGonagalg

\---------------------------------

Pov. Lily, Order meeting three days before

Lily was taking advantage of the fact that the principal had given them permission to bring their children as much as they could. She was hugging and kissing them until her heart was satisfied. They complained but allowed themselves. Her little ones of fifteen and thirteen already felt so big in her arms

James walked in with a bloody handkerchief propped against her nose. Lily straightened up and ran for him

-What happened?! Have you been attacked ?!

-No, it was Sirius- the man seemed innocent but his wife gave him a slap- Don't do it, I deserved it

Dumbledore got up and looked at them. Lily knew the headmaster would defuse the situation by saying just what was needed.

-This is not the time for internal discussions. What did you find out during your surveillance?

-It's not going for Charlus or Evan- Lily sighed in relief when she heard that.- It's going for Hope, our daughter

Lily's brain short-circuited upon hearing that name. Remembering her eldest daughter. The girl who looked so much like her that he ran to see her and wanted to always keep her hair longer. The one who adored yellow clothes and always wanted to fly on the broom with her father

-You are the greatest treasure of mom and dad, we love you Hope- The girl to whom I whisper those words over and over since she was born. The girl he hadn't remembered seeing in years, hadn't held in so long.

Nerd…. No! She couldn't have failed! She promised herself to be the best mother in the world so that her children were not in danger and she had been for Charlus and Evan!

But she hadn't been a mother to Hope!

\- Since when do you have a daughter? - Molly said as she looked at them- Is she in first year?

-No, she's in seventh year. She turned seventeen this year on Halloween. Why do we ignore her, Lily? - James's voice sounded torn - Why did we forget our daughter?

Charlus looked confused, but Evan didn't. Evan looked angry

-I didn't believe her when she told me that you loved her so little that you had forgotten her- Evan began to say- I defended you and she just smiled at me and now it turns out that she was right from the beginning.

James looked desolate, as did Remus who was sitting and looking older than a few minutes ago.

-We will discuss it later. Now you have to see the memory of what happened

After looking at James's memory, Lily wanted to throw up. He forced his daughter, subjected her to his carnal desires. He abused her, how was he different from them?

Was forgetting her own daughter really that different from what she had done? She knew that if it was from her daughter's point of view she would consider them worse, because he hadn't hurt her yet that she could see

They had both broken something in Hope. Your girl. The bad thing was that the wound they had done was permanent and, as long as he was by her side, she would not see the wounds he was doing.

The order began to shout what to do to save Hope, but Lily could only sit silently. Trying in vain to recall some close moment with her daughter. The last thing he could remember doing for her was the quick celebration of her fifth birthday the morning before the party to celebrate the anniversary of Charlus defeating Voldemort.

Her notes, her house at Hogwarts, her letters, her purchases, seeing her off at the station… Lily couldn't remember any of that. But it had happened, right? She couldn't have left her alone on those occasions, could she?

Lily couldn't imagine anything more cruel.

\------------------------------

Lily couldn't sleep. She found herself tossing and turning in bed at dawn unable to close her eyes. She was alone, James and the marauders had been drinking after dismissing the boys.

Unlike other times when she would hear laughter and a scandal, all was silent. However she knew they were awake, being Lady Potter she had some control over the house barriers and they informed her of things. How Hope's presence had totally escaped him was something he didn't understand.

She got out of bed and looked at the photos that adorned her dresser. One at the bottom of the others caught her attention. It was Charlus and James in the Godrics safe house. And Hope was there, on her father's back, poking her head out shyly.

There was no other photo of Hope in sight.

But she had lived with them. There must be some trace in Potter Manor of Hope's existence. Maybe she should go to her room. Lily felt embarrassed when she realized that she did not remember where Hope's room was.

The elf looked at her strangely before leading her down the long corridors. Leaving the area where the family normally lived and going to a part of the mansion that was not very used.

It was the area they had lived in before James's parents died and returned from Godric’s Hollow. Memories flooded her mind for the first time in many years. She could almost see Hope on James's broom begging to go faster.

That area was full of memories of Hope. There were pictures on the walls of her. Childish hand marks on the walls and drawings everywhere. No, the whole area was really drawn.

"Mistress Hope said she would only stop if you scolded her." So she spent her entire sixth year painting the walls to her liking, but stopped when she was seven. She understood that she would not be scolded and that it was not worth continuing to do so. - said the elf before pointing to a yellow door. Lily remembered painting the door that color while Hope was in the arms of James, who was useless at doing things the Muggle way.

She remembered opening the door and hearing her daughter screech for her. She remembered the stuffed animals of dragons and krakens. The sorceress dolls. The intricate ivy designs all over the walls.

She opened the door and the sight surprised her. All the objects he remembered were on the shelves on the walls. But the center of the room was dominated by a large cauldron and there were many ingredients. This wasn't a teenage girl's bedroom, it was a workplace.

Lily looked with interest at some of the formulas, but she was too rusty in potions to be able to remember anything correctly. Still nothing sounded familiar. Was Hope creating her own potions since she was a teenager?

That was unbelievable. Anyone could cast a spell, but designing them was different. And potions were fifteen times more complicated than making a new spell. Even the most basic potion.

Lily knew because she had tried while she and Severus were studying. Severus had a gift and Lily blew up fifteen cauldrons before finally giving up on making a permanent cure for pimples. Cure that Severus achieved in less than three hours

Severus made a small fortune for him in his student years by having Lily discreetly sell it in the bathrooms.

Still looking back at the room. That didn't feel like a room. The bed caught Lily's attention. It was the same bed that she had put Hope in since she came out of the crib. The legs had given way and the frame was on the ground from carrying more than it should have. In addition, the back was clothed because it had to accommodate a larger body than the baby for whom the bed was originally planned.

Lily lay down on the bed as she did when Hope refused to sleep and noticed how old and worn the mattress was. How worn the sheets were and how uncomfortable it was. The pillow had dust

-When was the last time she slept in this bed?

-Young Lady Hope did not come home after going to the Quiddicht World Cup and being saved by Lord Slytherin- Lily tensed.- The young lady sent a letter to the teachers who did not read and another to the elves. We take the young lady her important things and leave the rest behind

Her daughter had left home and she hadn't known it. God, she was the worst mother in the world

\----------------------------------

Pov. Hope

Hope entered the office

-Director, I swear that what happened to the hippogriffs was entirely Draco's fault and I can prove it

She stopped when she saw her parents and her godfather in the room. The director's eyes gleamed dangerously for a few seconds

-What happened to the hippogriffs?

Hope looked away

\- Nothing happened, Headmaster- She cleared her throat before making a deep and formal bow taught by Zitra- Greetings Lord Black and Lord and Lady Potter.- It was polite to greet the highest ranking Lord in the room first, That will be the director, but she had already been rude. Next was Lord Black and then the Potters

James and Lily stood up and looked at her strangely. What did they believe? That she would run away grateful just because they had remembered they had a daughter?

\- Hope… We have come because we are worried about you. James reached out to put a hand on Hope's shoulder and she stepped back, gracefully but stepped back. A few years ago she would have killed just by a brush from her parents.

Now?

Now she didn't want to be touched anymore

\- I understand your concern, but it is unfounded. - The adults looked at each other- I know that for a thoroughbred of my age it is strange not to be in a marital commitment, but you don't have to worry, Lord Potter. I received a marriage proposal from Lord Slytherin last weekend and have already accepted it. I was planning to contact you with my decision

\--------------------------------

Lily looked at her daughter. When she got the proposal from James she had run off to tell her parents, she had been screaming with joy for quite some time as she told him.

And her daughter was telling her like someone communicating a business matter. As if they were nothing more than the pesky superiors she had to report to. Lily looked at Hope's finger and saw a ring on her right hand. She recognized a black stone bearing the shield of the deathly hallows.

James stood up and straightened

-I do not accept the commitment. As Lord of the Potter house, I forbid you to marry Lord Slytherin- Lily knew James was hurt by that. It was her first meeting with her daughter and they were portraying themselves as the bad guys.

But she would thank him in time, when she knew who this man really was. I was sure

Then her daughter laughed. The coldest and darkest laugh he could imagine on the lips of that girl who laughed when she made the plants around her bloom. As if they were totally different people

No ... They were different. That girl no longer existed. She had been left alone and abandoned, ignored as she watched others receive love. What person would not change in that environment? The dark smile and cold eyes on that face so similar to his confirmed it.

That was not her daughter

Because the girl she considered her daughter and who considered them her parents had died and in her place there was only one adult left who saw them as a nuisance

\----------------------------------------------

Funny, it was so funny.

Seeing them so awkward trying to act like parents was fun. Marvolo was right. She felt the weight of the ring Marvolo had slipped on her finger a few days ago.

-You are already mine, all mine. Why not show it to the rest of the world?

\- Marriage is not really important to me- Her parents' marriage was idyllic, and Hope knew the pain that could cause

-It is a procedure for the rest of the world, you have been mine from the day you took my hand and gave yourself to me.

Hope snapped out of her memories as she smiled coldly

-Lord Potter, years ago I sent you a letter requesting permission to decide my marriage on my own and told you that the lack of response would be considered as giving me total freedom. Also, as I have already claimed my position as heir to the family titles, her time as Lord is very short. You will lose your four seats, family accounts, and mansion on the day you turn eighteen. And the invisibility cloak that is rightfully mine will become my property, either of my own free will or because I will bring in the international council of wizards

With each sentence she had been advancing and the others had regressed

She stood in place and raised her back as Marvolo had taught her. She was a thoroughbred and proud of it.

-And now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go. Unlike her other children, I did not have access to tutors during the summers and all my childhood, so I have to study more to get my exams with satisfactory marks. Don't worry, I'll let you continue to use the mansion and the family's accounts after taking the title. I have been earning my own money since no one cares to give me something to pay for my student expenses, and I have amassed a small fortune to which I have to add the vault of my marriage dowry.

Hope turned and left the room with graceful steps

-Have a good day and do not contact me again, the next time I will let my dear Marvolo deal with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard !!!
> 
> It's always hard to write such cute things, but I've had a hard time writing from the point of view of Lily's sweet and happy memories of Hope and the sad reality.
> 
> Well I hope you like it, kisses


	5. Question

How do you feel about a chapter of Fred putting his head out of his ass about his feelings for Carina?


	6. Carina and Fred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I am Santa. I give you this chapter before I give millions of toys to millions of good kids

Fred Weasley wanted to travel back in time.

Specifically, I wanted to change three exact moments in the past. The three biggest mistakes he had ever made, George agreed with that assessment

The first moment he wanted to change was the train ride home from his fifth year. The train ride in which he broke up with Carina due to her mother becoming hysterical about her dating a girl from a family that were not followers of Dumbledore. It didn't even matter if they were on the light side or not.

Carina's family was neutral. They did not take sides. If he had been more courageous, he would have calmed his mother's fears with Percy's help and continued dating Carina. But no, he had to cower on the return train and break up with her in time for her mother to see the result of what she had done.

That night his parents argued because his mother had pressured him to break up, with his father citing the girl's appearance and how the Prewett family disapproved of him for being poor. Still, his mother didn't change his mind. Although he later learned that she expected him to say something if he really loved Carina. When he didn't say anything, he thought he didn't really love her and it was just a silly courtship

The second moment was easy.

Yule's dance was coming up and he had no partner. Ron and Charlus were being idiots when it came to dating and he showed them how. Asking Angelina in public. He didn't think about what he was doing until he heard a book close and saw Carina almost running out of the Great Hall while rubbing her eyes

They weren't together anymore, Fred didn't understand until George gave him a capon and told him that she thought they were still together. Because they kept sleeping together. Fred hadn't thought of it that way. He thought they had become acquaintances with rights.

Now a little more mature, he could see the damage he had done to Carina by doing that. The pain of seeing the person she loved and that she believed loved asking someone else out on a date. Fred loved her, he truly loved her, then and even today. But he was a shitty brat back then

Too focused on himself to notice others.

Although he did notice how beautiful Carina was dancing with that Slytherin and how they were both dating after that almost to the end of Hogwarts. He took a good look at that, burning with jealousy every time he saw the idiot kiss her and suffering when Carina refused to acknowledge his presence

The third moment was the last time they slept, the day before leaving Hogwarts. She had wanted to, but in the end she was crying and asked her how she could do that if he didn't really feel anything for her. Fred had wanted to say many things, but nothing sounded right  
He had wanted to explain to Carina about her mother, especially. About how he loved her. Instead he had been silent and that had been enough for her. She had left the room before he found the right words to say to her.

If he could, he would tell her everything. He would bare his heart, he would take Carina's hand and he would not let her go until he had completely unburdened himself. Instead he stood, searching for the right words that never came.

But it was late, Carina did not look at him when he went to Diagon, nor did he approach his store. And she was focused on her career in the Ministry and supporting Hope, the traitor of light, as her mother called her.

However, Fred knew that like Professor Snape his feelings would last forever. Because she was still the first thing he thought of when he woke up and the last thing before he fell asleep. And all the women he dated looked like her in some way

\------------------

Carina was walking around Diagon. Fred had watched her from the shop window and had come out to try to talk to her in time to see a man put his arm around the girl's shoulders

Fred froze, her legs unresponsive, watching as they walked together into a jewelry store specializing in engagement gifts for couples.

George put his hand on Fred's shoulder and led him inside.

It was bad feeling betrayed when he had been the first to break up. But he didn't know why he hadn't expected it. Carina was beautiful, sweet, young, kind, powerful… Any magician would be delighted by her attentions and affections.

It was only a matter of time before one conquered her long enough for her to agree to marry him.

The monster of her jealousy roared from her chest, demanding that she do something. But Fred stood still in the store, knowing he would be crazy if he found them. He forced himself to smile and act cheerful as George shot him a concerned look.

The alarm that alerted them to a new customer caused Fred to turn and freeze. Carina had walked into the store for the first time, with that guy's arm around her waist. The times he had dreamed of taking her to the store, showing her everything, and kissing her as he carried her upstairs to his bachelor apartment

"Calm down, you can't give the store bad publicity"

-Good to get some joke items to take with the family. After all soon they will also be related to you

(The author kicked Fred's ass here and an altercation broke out. Don't ask questions, but it was enough to put Fred in a holding cell. It has nothing to do with the author not finding a transition logic from the previous scene to the next, not at all)

\-------------------

Fred knew his eye was turning purple in the holding cell. He really didn't want his mother or anyone other than George to come see him.

Footsteps echoed off the stone. The typical sound of very expensive shoes, said the man who had spent years as a lookout when he made his jokes with his brother.

-By mother magic, I didn't expect you to end up with your bones here

-Lady Potter- the black haired woman smiled

-I'm Lady Slytherin now. However do not worry, you will be released in an hour, since the man you attacked does not want to press charges "Fred snorted with contempt" But I am a very good friend. And I love Carina very much. So you will thank me by making me the godmother

Fred didn't understand her words until another woman stood before him. Carina looked beautiful, and very angry

-I have managed that there are no auroras or visits for ten minutes. Take advantage of them well

Fred watched the woman go and then looked at Carina

-Can you explain why you attacked my cousin?

-Cousin? Are you going to marry your cousin?

-No, he is going to marry his fiancée from the age of five, this summer. But he had to come to London for work and he asked me to help him buy a special piece of jewelery here to give to his fiancée for her upcoming nuptials. And then, after entering your store, you attacked him- Carina ran her hand through her hair- Make up your mind, Fred. Do you want to be with me? Do you want us not to be together? All right, no problems on my part. But do you want us not to be together and I remain single forever, why don't you want to challenge your mom? Fuck, Fred, grow up the fuck and let me live my life if not ...

-Marry me. - Fred instantly cursed himself for his reckless mouth

Carina stopped and stared at him

-You don't expect me to believe this considering your background. One day you love me, the next I'm not good enough and short with me, but I'm still good enough to fuck.

Fred dropped his head, defeated. He knew this was what it looked like from Carina's perspective

-Can I do something to show you my sincerity?

Carina thought for a moment and then put her foot on the bar of the cell

-You could kiss my foot. So I would know that you are sincere

Fred nodded and leaned in, but before their lips made contact Carina turned away.

\- You were going to do it for real! - Carina gasped

-Of course, I'm honest. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you and I don't expect to. So I'll use whatever is in my power to convince you that I'm sincere, I don't give a shit what my mother thinks and that I want to marry you.

Carina was silent for a couple of minutes

-Dinner, this week, a date. You pay, Indian food restaurant, you ask my cousin for forgiveness and depending on how you behave, we continue or not with this relationship on trial

Fred nodded forcefully and Carina left telling him that she would wait for her owl.

Fred had another chance ... And for his dead he was going to take it!


	7. A test

It's time for a test!

(Sound of solemn drums resounding in a large square as I, the author, stand on my podium to look at you, the readers)

I challenge you to put the address or the name of a good fanfic with the couple ...

Orion Black / Harry Potter! ,

Sirius Black and Regulus Black are also valid

The conditions are that it has to be finished, it has to have romance, and if Umbridge is screwed as a special prize, I won't complain.

I will also accept one of Tom Riddle / Female Harry Potter in which Tom is not a manipulative cocoon and not repelled or shivers when reading it

If you post a fic that satisfies me, for tomorrow I will post ten new chapters (Dramatic echo of the word ten)

Good luck my readers


End file.
